Some embodiments described herein relate generally to programmatically-generated narrative content, and more particularly to programmatically- and dynamically-generated narrative content associated with one or more events, occurrences, facts, persons, places and/or things.
As content providers have moved to broaden and deepen their own news and other media offerings, they have accordingly sought ways to improve efficiency and minimize the cost of content generation. Among such organizations' greatest expenses are the salary and operating costs inherent in maintaining a journalistic staff of reporters and editors. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that enable a content provider to generate narrative content without the use of a human writer and editor. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods to dynamically generate and present narrative content based on one or more events, occurrences, facts, persons, places and/or things, such as sporting events, teams and/or players, financial institutions and/or markets, weather conditions, general news items, and/or the like.